User blog:Noctevoire/The best of r/nosleep.
These are, in my opinion, the best stories to come from the subreddit r/nosleep, source of some of the most famous pastas, including Search and Rescue and Borrasca. You've probably heard of a lot of these, but a few are pretty obscure and I think deserve some more recognition. Here's my list of favorites, which you can also see among the pastas on my profile page: The Black Square by M59Gar An intriguing, immersive story of impenetrable paranoia and reality-breaking anomalies. Fuck Oranges by M59Gar An absolute mindfuck of a story involving lemons. Because fuck oranges. Penpal by 1000Vultures There's nothing that can be said about this that hasn't already been said. Absolutely perfect from start to finish. Borrasca by The_Dalek_Emperor Same as the above. Terrifying in its realism. The Arkansas Sleep Experiments by nazisharks Don't be fooled by the name; this has almost nothing to do with its Russian cousin. It's a detailed descent into a dark place where no human should ever set foot. I'm a Search and Rescue Officer for the US Forest Service, and I have some stories to tell by searchandrescuewoods One of the most immersive and terrifying tales ever told. If you haven't already read this, please, remember: Don't touch them. Don't look at them. Don't go up them. I've been trying to leave my bathroom for the past 30 minutes by v0ids An account of a desperate situation with a deeply unsettling sense of helplessness. ''EMERGENCY ALERT'' by TheCrystalGem Nothing's more terrifying than being a bystander to a horrifying incident like this. i watched video footage of a camping trip my friends never went on. by walpurgisnight As far as accounts of found footage go, this one's a visceral example of a great one. Notes to the girl whose house I live in by JJX2525 The title says all you need to know. It's a disturbing look into a very real prospect. Bull #5825 by mrmichaelsquid An underrated gorefest of the scariest nature. Execution is a little lackluster, but the concept more than makes up for it. Suicide by Search Engine by M59Gar Another fantastic story from Matt Dymerski. The dark areas of the Internet are a running theme on this subreddit, and this is one of the best. You saw this too late by TypeNow A very similar story to I've been trying to leave my bathroom, but different enough and with a truly powerful ending. In the Assassin's Orphanage by TobiasWade A gritty and simply relentless tale. The Carayas Worm by ASTOL01 A gruesome monologue leading up to an inevitable ending that's all the more painful when it's finally reached. The First Thing to Die was the Class Goldfish by lifeisstrangemetoo A short, but still deeply unsettling recount of a deadly curse. The 32, author account deleted As if the story of The 33 wasn't scary enough on its own, this adds a physical threat to the psychological terror. The Best Candy in Beverly Valley by sleepyhollow_101 A horrifying Halloween tale from the depths of the darkness. 630-296-7536 by boothworld An advertisement for Boothworld Industries. You have a marvelous day, now. My dad was a safety officer at Chernobyl during the meltdown. Before he died of cancer last year, he told me about something he saw that night. I can't keep it to myself. by iia One of the scariest incidents in human history may have been deliberate. My son won't take off his Halloween costume by IamHowardMoxley A digusting and horrifying take on the classic theme of body-snatching. I Used to Work Night Security At A Zoo. by SeasideConflux A surreal, disgusting, and undeniably disturbing parable of what happens when someone takes the term "raining cats and dogs" too literally. Lost and Found by the-third-person The absurdity of this story only makes it scarier when you consider the prospects. The same hitchhiker was waiting at every stop for the last 100 miles by TobiasWade Such a simple concept, such a terrifying result. What is water made out of? by EZmisery Short and sweet, except instead of it being sweet, it tastes like human flesh. My Son Brought Something Home From The Woods by stickinthewoods38 Possibly one of the best nosleep stories ever. Absolutely superb. My friend recently committed suicide and I found these chat logs with a bot on his computer by masnaTellsHisStories An account of pure, unfiltered evil. An unmarked building in Colorado is using as much electricity as a small city by TobiasWade A deeply compelling mystery that culminates in an absolutely unforgettable conclusion. most amazing weight loss treatment EVER!!! by missmia33 Probably the most disturbing twist you'll ever come across. Category:Blog posts